100 Daydverse Prompts: A Collaboration Fic
by Elegancexx
Summary: A collaboration of prompts written by Anamolly02, Cierdwenfc, and myself involving every member of the DA/DC during Harry Potter's Seventh Year in separate prompts. Follows all known cannon of Thanfiction's DAYDverse. Rated for safety. Enjoy!
1. Vicky Frobisher: Picture Frames

**A/N: It's very interesting to get the chance to write on the lesser DAYDverse characters. I hope everyone enjoys this group challenge, and I'd just like to post a quick disclaimer that all of these characters are property of JK Rowling and/or Thanfiction, and these ficlets are all side-along with his story, "Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness." **

**_Chapter Author: ElegancexX_**

_**Prompt: Picture Frames **_

_**Character: Vicky Frobisher**_

Two days after Neville was forced to retreat to the Room of Requirement, Victoria realized the Carrows would be after everyone in the D.A. as well. She had seen the spiteful looks on their faces, as though they were only waiting in the dark, like prowling jaguars, to finish everyone off. But Vicky wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of catching her- not ever. She wasn't as bright as Terry, as brave as Neville, or as strong and self-sacrificing as the love of her life, Rowan. However, that wasn't about to stop her from grabbing hold of her Gryffindor robes and silently screaming, "Look at me! I'm someone too. I'm going to do something right, and no one is going to stop me."

She knew that she might not stand out for the obvious reasons- she was just a normal girl. Sure, she was a lesbian (technically bisexual, but since Rowan came around she couldn't imagine anyone else) but that wasn't enough to make her truly stand out of the crowd. Vicky wasn't the sort to enjoy sticking out like a sore thumb anyhow. But she _was_ the sort to try and make a difference in the outcome of this war.

What was it going to take to win, she wondered.

Well, that was simple enough.

A strong leader. They had that.

A willing army. They had that as well.

A strong belief in their cause. Well…she knew they all wanted to win no matter what, but perhaps everyone could deal with a reminder that this war wasn't about revenge for wrongs done to others. It was about freedom, and safety for everyone you loved. That was really the only category Vicky could see to improve. But how could she go about doing that?

Victoria thought on it for a good while. What was she fighting for? Her sister. That much she knew for sure. Gemina Frobisher was under year old, a large jump compared to Victoria's own fifteen years. But after the Death Eater's killed their eldest, Daniel Frobisher, for refusing to join them, her parents had seemingly tried to fill a void with another child. That never really worked, she knew that much, and her parents hadn't completely figured out what to do with baby Gemina yet. Obviously, they loved her to bits, but she'd never be Daniel.

It was Vicky's mission to ensure that the only drama her baby sister faced was the distress of her parents. That was bad enough without a dark wizard like Voldemort ruling Wizarding Britain.

So, it was safe to deduce that she was fighting for her sister.

Vicky paused as she walked down the hallway, suddenly realizing what reminded her most of her reasons for fighting.

She dashed back the way she had come, running into people and ignoring the looks they gave her. They didn't know how important it was that she get into the common room. She sprang down the stairs, freezing instantly as she saw someone being carried across up towards the seventh floor.

Jack Sloper was breathing heavily, his body cut in a few places, but not as ghastly as the man on his back. It took Vicky a moment to even realize who it was, and when she did…

"Jack! What happened to Seamus this time?" she practically groaned.

Jack heaved out an answer, panting as he continued up the stairs. "No time to explain, Vicky. We're going somewhere safe. Don't worry about us, just watch your back! And don't try to help me, you'll get caught!"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she resisted the urge to run back up those opposite stairs and grab hold of the other half of Seamus, but she quickly remembered her mission and launched herself through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, yelling, not caring who heard, since everyone in the room was either DA or DC.

"Listen up! I don't have much time to explain, Alecto or Amycus could be here any minute, judging by the condition Seamus is in. You lot know no one of age is protected here anymore, right?"

A few of them nodded their heads.

She continued, "Good. Does anyone know who's in charge of Gryffindor at the moment? Because Seamus sure as hell isn't," she said with far more venom than her usual kind demeanor. The pain the Carrows and Snape could inflict on people made her blood boil to the point she didn't even know who she was snapping at anymore.

_Gemina, Vicky. Calm, calm and think of her. Ignore your rage. Think of Gemina. You must be calm so you can help these people, and if you help them, you're helping the war. Now calm down, Vicky, just think of Gemina…_

"That would be me and Parvati, Vicky. What's going on?" Colin said with a slightly relaxed tone, although it was obvious that he was trying very hard to keep composure and ignore what was wrong with Seamus at the moment.

"I'd like to make an announcement, if that's alright."

"Go for it," Colin said good-naturedly, although he feared the potential for more bad news.

"I need to get access to the Seventh Year boys dorm."

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"What for?" Rowan called from the back of the growing crowd, obviously on edge a bit. Why on earth would her girlfriend want into the boys dorm?

"We are all on the brink of war. Everyone here is aware of this. We've been training as hard as we can. But I want to know how many of us are going down the road Neville went for awhile. I want to know why you're all fighting."

Colin wondered what this had to do with dorms, but he spoke up clearly, "I'm fighting for my brother. I'm fighting to keep this world the same one that I've…Well, I've only just come into. And I'm fighting so that one day, I can wake up and know that the world isn't going to end when I open my eyes."

In the back, Anwen Robbins, Demelza's sister, spat out, "I'm fighting because those Death Eater's had no right to kill anyone, and if it were up to me, they'd all be face down in the dirt, six feet under and-" she never finished before Vicky interrupted.

"Robbins, that's why I'm reminding everyone. I want to know what you joined for before this war bittered anyone, and I want to know that everyone here is going to remember whatever that thing may be when we're out there, wand-to-wand with our enemy, so that we don't turn into them. If we kill for hate and revenge, we poison ourselves equally, but if we kill for love and for self-defense, we relinquish ourselves of the burden murder might give us."

A silence fell over them. Ages seemed to go by, before Anwen finally replied, "I'll fight for my father. I want him to be proud of me."

Vicky nodded, turning to look everyone in the eyes, before saying quietly, "All of us have something we fight for, deep down. Something that they cannot take away from us. We all know that one day, we're all going to be wherever Neville, Seamus, and Jack are, waiting this out until the battle reaches us. And on that day, I want everyone to be able to pull out a tangible reminder of why they are fighting. For me, it's going to be a picture of my baby sister. I'll shrink it down, pull a Ginny and stick it in my bra, and keep in until the very last moment. If anyone else has something they'd like to keep, I'd be happy to hold onto it for you under it is time for reminding."

Colin was still gazing quizzically at Victoria, his eyes puzzled. "What does this have to do with going into the Seventh Year boys dorm?"

Oh. Yeah, she'd almost forgotten that part.

"I think we should see if there's anything Neville, Seamus, hell even any of the other boys who never came this year, might want to keep. Because this castle is going to get seriously damaged, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't want to find out that everyone has lost something special because of it. Especially if it's something that is worth fighting for. And now, none of them are around to get it for themselves."

"I think I can sort that out. Give me a day and I will make sure all of the stuff in the dorm is shrunk down, and you can keep it in your girlish way. We'll all be the better for it," Colin said with a laugh, "because Merlin knows I'd lose something that small. I don't know why you girls never lose anything."

Demelza gave a wry laugh. "Why, Colin, would you like to see my bra? I've got half of my possessions in there, all shrunk down, ever since Ginny gave us the idea."

The shade of pink his face turned at the suggestion was worth the lewd remark, that was for sure.

Three days later, more and more people were being forced to flee from the professors and run for the Room of Requirement. But they all did so quite happily, knowing that everything they cherished, every single picture of the loved ones they fought for, was taken care of.

And days later, when Vicky herself had to enter the room, she was able to dump out an entire sack full of picture frames, some containing photos and some letters.

The look on Neville's face alone when he saw that she had somehow gotten a hold of his parents photograph was enough for all of the effort she had gone through to ensure everyone knew what was being fought for. Everyone could remember their family, their loved ones, their hopes and dreams.

All because of a few picture frames. Vicky was happy to have made a difference.


	2. Fritz Bagman: Growing Up

**A/N: Thank you, ****Anamolly02, for a great piece of work! To anyone who reads this, I didn't write this chapter, she did as it is a collaboration fic, and I con't claim any portion of this. :) -Elle**

**Chapter Author: Anamolly02**

**Prompt: Growing Up **

**Character: Fritz Bagman**

It's a concept that changed over time. If you would have asked Fritz Bagman at seven years old what the concept 'Growing Up' meant, he might have said it meant getting to make your own rules and have as much fun as you wanted and play Professional Quidditch. At twelve, he'd have told you it meant never having to do homework again, and getting any girl you wanted, and being tall, and playing Professional Quidditch.

At his fourteenth birthday, he believed it meant change. He believed it was something that happened when someone grew to be responsible for others, to take on fighting for them and believing in them, and supporting them. He'd have said it had a lot to do with Loyalty, Courage and Heart.

By the time he was fifteen, he wouldn't have been able to say if he ever would grow up.

When he was seventeen, he thought it meant responsibility. Not just for others, anymore. But for oneself. He believed it involved the ability to fend for oneself and to accept oneself. At twenty-six, he couldn't be sure.

Because how _do you _define such a term?

It could be in the courage one shows in their convictions. It could be in their devotion, and reliability. It could be in their hearts, or minds. It could be shown in battlescars, or missing limbs, or the depth of one's eyes. It could be shown in one's noble death. It could be a number. It could be a time, or a place. It could be a stage of life.

But part of him didn't care. Part of him would have rolled his eyes and turned you away. Called you a nasty name, maybe.

Because what did it matter what 'Growing Up' meant? When so many who deserved to, so many who fought to, so many who yearned to, were never given the chance?

Or were they? Had they the chance, had they grown up?

And if they had, did it matter? When they were grown up for merely seconds, did it matter that they had at all?

When they had other things that were so much more pressing, what did 'Growing Up' ever have to do with _any _of it?


End file.
